


Twój ruch

by VanWindrose



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose
Summary: Rozmyślania Izayi. Bosz, jak kocham tego szaleńca <3
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 2





	Twój ruch

Długo prowadzimy tę grę. Z prostymi zasadami i regułami, bez limitu czasu. Wszystkie ruchy są dozwolone, a wygrana oznacza tylko jedno. Planszę i figury dostosowujemy w zależności od tego, kiedy spotykają się nasze pionki. Ty spontaniczny i dziki, ja ostrożny i spokojny. Drugie dno majaczy gdzieś leniwie pod taflą lodu, jaki nawarstwił się przez lata. Odgradzamy się i przyciągamy, ale czy znamy zakończenie? Szukam go uparcie, dociekam, nieustannie cię prowokując… 

Czarny, biały, biały, czarny. _**Który kolor mamy?**_

Skaczę po wytartych już pasach na ulicy, lekko omijając smolisty beton i nucąc pod nosem jakąś pierwszą, lepszą melodię. Dzień dawno zgasł, pogrążył się we śnie, a ja otulam się szczelniej swą kurtką. Para z mych ust rozpływa się na tle żółtego, przerywanego światła sygnalizacji, a noc zaprasza mnie w swe ramiona, witając ciszą, jakiej nie można zaznać za dnia. Lubię przemykać między poświatą latarni, kryć się w mroku, obserwować z ukrycia. Chodzę bez celu, choć tak naprawę pragnę cię spotkać. Muskam palcami wgniecenia na metalu i stąpam po pękniętych chodnikach, które są twoją sprawką i powstały z mego powodu. Uśmiecham się bo sprawia mi to satysfakcję. 

To dziwne, ale stęskniłem się za tobą, Shizu-chan. 

Złośliwie cię podjudzam, pławię w twej wściekłości do mnie, umykam przed twoimi dłońmi, które milimetry mijają mój kaptur. Co zrobisz, gdy w końcu mnie złapiesz? 

Jestem _**ciekawy.**_

Toczymy tę grę już od tak dawna… Długi czas nic się nie zmieniało - ja uciekam, ty mnie gonisz. Demolujesz miasto, wydzierasz się wniebogłosy, a mój śmiech i błysk ostrza tylko cię nakręca. Toczę tę wojnę , lecz nawet z armią nie mogę cię dosięgnąć. Imponuje mi twoja siła, a jednocześnie drażni niesamowicie. Zawarliśmy niepisany układ, który po dziś dzień się wypełniał. Lecz czy na pewno śmierć była wygraną w naszej rozgrywce? 

Więc pytam się - dlaczego? Co się zmieniło odkąd pierwszy raz wyznałeś mi nienawiść? Czemu nagle pękła twa jasna zbroja, gdy podczas jednego z wieczorów zmieniłeś przeznaczenie dla nas obu? Gdy kula, która miała przeszyć moją czaszkę na wylot, utknęła w murze za mną... 

Dlaczego zmieniłeś jej tor? Dlaczego powstrzymałeś mego oprawcę, który mógł zabrać od ciebie ten ciężar i uwolnić od niekończącej się męki oglądania mojej gardzącej tobą twarzy? Przecież mnie nienawidzisz, prawda? 

A może jednak _ **fałsz?**_

Nie pamiętam, czy kiedykolwiek w życiu śmiałem się głośniej, gdy zdałeś sobie sprawę ze swego - najwyraźniej - niekontrolowanego czynu. Nie wiem, czy bardziej byłem zaskoczony, czy zawiedziony. Choć nie ukrywam, lubię swoje życie, jednak darowane przez ciebie jakoś mnie wybitnie irytuje. Mój największy wróg, a jednak się nade mną zlitował. Doprawdy… intrygujące. 

Nie może tak być. Nie powinieneś był tego zrobić. To ludzki odruch, a ty przecież jesteś potworem. Nie możesz być człowiekiem, bo ja ich kocham. 

A ciebie **_nienawidzę_**. 

Więc, co się dzieje? Zburzyło mi to całe wyobrażenie o tobie. Jesteś dla mnie ciekawy… Nie ważne jak długo cię obserwuję i jak wnikliwie szukam o tobie informacji, zawsze znajdzie się coś, co psuje mój wcześniejszy schemat. Jestem wściekły, a zarazem podniecony. Jesteś jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które najczęściej zaprzątają mi głowę i niszczą cały porządek. To już wręcz obsesja. Widzę, że nie możesz wybaczyć sobie swojego błędu. Widzę w twoich oczach, jak dzień po dniu coraz bardziej tego żałujesz; czuję dreszcz, gdy ciskasz we mnie kolejnym znakiem drogowym, wbijającym się w podłoże z dwa razy większą siłą, a twoje wściekłe krzyki grają muzykę dla mych uszu. Czy naprawdę teraz bardziej mnie nienawidzisz? 

Więc co zrobisz, jeśli teraz mnie złapiesz? 

Jestem **_cholernie ciekawy_**. 

Na szachownicy bez zarysowanych pól dzisiaj wyjątkowo spokojnie, choć do czasu. Kroczę lekko, lecz w duszy cały drżę. Nasłuchuję, wyczekuję, pragnę wywabić cię z kryjówki. Odsłaniam się dla ciebie, byś mógł wykonać ruch. Szepczę twe imię i rozglądam się czujnie. Czy dzisiaj się dowiem…? 

Pojawiasz się jak bestia, warczysz głośno w cieniu, informując mnie o swej obecności. Dotykamy się wzrokiem, zanim skaczesz bezmyślnie. Nierozważny potwór, wpadasz w pułapkę jak owad, ale tyko na chwilę. Rozrywasz mą pajęczynę, niesiony falą gniewu. Bawię się z tobą, próbując podejść sposobem. Noc przestała być cicha, a ulice ożywają dzięki naszej grze. Cienie suną po ścianach budynków, przyglądających się nam surowo z betonowych piedestałów. 

Ciekawość mnie zabija. Czy ona będzie moją zgubą? Nie boję się, choć powinienem. Z każdym krokiem, każdym skokiem i unikiem, jesteśmy coraz bliżej siebie. Tańczymy w morderczym tańcu, mieszając pot z krwią, gubiąc rytm, grając własną melodię. To jest prawdziwie NASZE. To jeden z niewielu momentów, w którym jesteśmy MY. Nasze osobne istnienia łączą się ze sobą i przeplatają, tworząc nienormalną, poszarpaną jedność. 

Zmniejszam dystans, a napięcie rośnie z każdą chwilą. Dziwisz się, lecz dalej atakujesz. Jesteśmy coraz bardziej podekscytowani. Nie hamujemy się, nie ograniczamy. Zadane rany pieką, tak jak skóra, która coraz częściej się spotyka. 

Wiem, że nie mam szans. Ratuję się unikami i zwinnością, ocierając się o śmierć. To jest podniecające. Dlaczego dziś jestem tak zdecydowany? Czy spowodował to nieodgadniony błysk twych złotych tęczówek, który prześladował mnie co noc? Długo nie wytrzymam, lecz nie poddaję się łatwo. Pola się kończą, ruchy stają się coraz bardziej chwiejne, tracę pionki, które w tym momencie są mym nożem i słowami. 

Nie mam nic, jestem twój. W końcu mnie złapałeś. 

**_Szach?_**

Zrobiło się cicho, gdy chwyciłeś me gardło i uniosłeś w górę. Ściskam twe nadgarstki i wierzgam, dalej zastanawiając się nad tym, czemu się nie lękam. W świetle latarni rozgrywa się ostateczna scena. Jesteśmy samotni, Jedynie gwiazdy nam towarzyszą i puste ulice. Duszę się, patrząc ci w oczy i wyczekuję końca. Zaryzykowałem życie, choć w żadnym innym wypadku bym tego nie zrobił. Czy będzie to wystarczająca cena, byś pokazał mi swą prawdziwą twarz? 

Zauważam wahanie i czuję satysfakcję. Widzisz ją, odbija się w mych wyszczerzonych w twoją stronę kłach. Krew wypływa mi z ust, plamiąc rękaw twej koszuli, gdy dławię się śmiechem pogardy. 

Shizuś, wykonasz ostatni ruch? Jesteś w końcu silny, prawda? Tak niewiele cię dzieli od zmiażdżenia mi krtani. Dalej, zrób to! 

Zamiast tego, stawiasz mnie powoli na ziemi, lecz dalej nie puszczasz. Poluźniasz ucisk tak, bym mógł złapać oddech. Walczysz teraz już nie ze mną, lecz z samym sobą. Drżysz, zaciskając zęby i warcząc, jak wściekłe zwierzę. 

Decyzja Shizuś, decyzja. Czekam na nią. 

Ostatecznie padam na ziemię i rozcieram obolałe gardło. Kaszlę krwią i kręci mi się w głowie od nagłej porcji tlenu. Klęczę przed tobą na szarym bruku, zaskoczony, podekscytowany i zagubiony. 

Czy wszystko to było _**kłamstwem**_? 

Na co nam były te lata, skoro teraz w ostatecznej rozgrywce i tak nie ma zwycięzcy? Odwracasz się i bez słowa chcesz odejść. Nie widzę twojej twarzy, ale słyszę nerwowe odpalanie zapalniczki, która nie chce rozbłysnąć. 

Ogarnia mnie wściekłość. Znajduję siły, by chwycić mój leżący u stóp nóż i dźwigam się na chwiejne nogi. 

Biegnę, a w tym czasie w mej głowie eksploduje natłok myśli. Pędzę z wyciągniętym ostrzem do przodu, prosto na twoje zgarbione plecy. Jesteś teraz tak łatwym celem. Odsłaniasz się, pozwalając za mnie to dokończyć. Dlaczego sam włożyłeś mi broń w dłoń? Czy naprawdę wszystko się wypaliło? Nigdy więcej nie będzie NAS, bo zaraz zakończę to jednym pchnięciem? Naprawdę musi do tego dojść, musiało dzisiaj? 

**_Dlaczego_** , Shizu-chan? 

Nasza mała plansza wywróciła się do góry nogami. 

Uderzyłem z całej siły, wstrzymując oddech i zaciskając oczy. Zatrzymałeś się, gdy cię dosięgłem i trwaliśmy tak chwilę, przytłoczeni szaleńczym biciem naszych serc. 

_**Mat?**_

Nasz mały świat powinna wypełniać tylko nienawiść. Bo w końcu cię _nie kocham_. Powinieneś być potworem do samego końca. Połamać mi kości, bym więcej nie wstał. Zawsze tak było, więc teraz dlaczego…? Płynie mi coś ciepłego po twarzy, choć wątpię, by była to krew. Czemu się tak czuję, gdzie znikła ma pewność i wyniosłość? Chciałem byś upadł, a przecież nadal stoisz. Tym razem ja czuję się gorszy i słaby. Patrzę na tępą stronę noża dźgającą szerokie plecy, która zwróciła się w twoją stronę w ostatnim momencie. Ściskam ją do bólu, nie rozumiejąc już nic. To takie żałosne… Mam tyle pytań, a nie wiem jak uzyskać odpowiedzi. To do mnie niepodobne. 

Nie odwracasz się, trzymając nieruchomo odpalonego papierosa, którego połowa już pyłem spadła na ziemię. 

Boimy się odezwać, bo żadne słowa nie będą w stanie tego naprawić, zmienić lub wytłumaczyć. Nie mamy odwagi na siebie spojrzeć, bo wiemy, że gdy tylko to zrobimy, nieodwracalnie coś utracimy, coś co było z nami odkąd poprzysięgliśmy odebrać sobie życie. Gdyby to nastało, czy chwyciłbyś mnie ponownie w ramiona, lecz tym razem inaczej? Czy skończylibyśmy w chłodnej pościeli, zawężając pole gry do czterech ścian sypialni? Dlaczego teraz to wszystko jawi mi się tak wyraźnie i boleśnie? 

Shizusiu drogi, czy też zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? 

**_Pat?_**

Uciekam, tak jak zwykle to robię. Każdy oddech pali a usta śmieją, tuszując zawstydzenie. Żałuję swojej ciekawości, która mnie zgubiła i wymazuję z pamięci ten wieczór. Tonę w mroku, który jest mym schronieniem, zostawiając cię samego. Chcę jutro pojawić się przed tobą i udawać, że to, co dzisiaj się stało nigdy nie miało miejsca. Wiem, że do końca życia odbijać się to będzie w naszych oczach i że kiedyś może znaleźć swe zakończenie, które będzie tak bardzo odmienne od tego wcześniej założonego. Zawsze chciałem być panem i jedynym królem, a dziś zostawiłem koronę i uciekłem, pierwszy raz czując się jak tchórz. 

Co jest wygraną w naszej popieprzonej grze? Czy jutro zacznie się od nowa? 

**_Chciałbym wiedzieć._ **


End file.
